


Uptown Boy

by Terezilover222



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant!reader, F/M, android!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: Your a Deviant and are living in Jericho and you keep on running into an android named Connor when you go on runs for supplies. What will unfold? Will he finally join your people or stay a machine?





	1. Come With Me

 You stretched your joints out, the chill of the morning in Jericho was awful in November and it was important you warmed yourself up before going on runs. And seeing as no one else in Jericho was willing to go out and get smaller supplies with you , you were often alone. So if you got a cramp or froze up while running you were doomed to be caught by the feds or something.  
You jogged down the stairs and greeted the few people who were up. Markus of course, then North. Josh. Simon. Lucy... Seems everyone was buzzing around as they normally did in the dimly lit room.  
You had to admit, since Markus came here and started leading everything has been amazing. You had marched peacefully in the streets, broadcasted your hopes of peace, and might soon be doing the turning point of the revolution.   
  
You walked over to one of the more roughed up deviants and lightly pressed a hand to her chest, "How are you feeling today Sara?"   
 The android looked up with you with half lidded eyes, "Tired... I think I might be shutting down soon.."   
You sharply took a breath as you scanned her, definitely was going to shut down. She just needed a new battery is all though, you could absolutely find one for her model.   
You yelled over your shoulder you were heading out and would be back by sundown and to mentally link you any special request of items. Everyone nodded and you began your assent out into the world.   
  
  
 The sudden light blinded you momentarily, when your processors adjusted you finally could see the snowy area around you. Your layers of clothes doing little to protect you from the chill. Hopefully as the sun rose it'd get warmer.   
You walked peacefully down the street, your hair up and out of your face. You had removed your LED a long time ago so you could relax and not think someone was going to take you for an android.   
 After doing some rounds in the android dumps you gathered a small bottle of blue blood and extra electronic pieces. Now was for the special items people wanted.   
  
North wanted some new socks and hair bands. Josh wanted a notepad and pen. Simon wanted a walkie talkie....A few of the other droids wanted matches and candles.   
You blinked and the list disappeared from your eye's. Easy enough.   
  
You began walking around town until you found your way into a store, sliding past the workers easily as you knocked the items into your coat and pockets. You suddenly froze as a DPD officer and an android walked in. You slowly backed away and tried to act relaxed as you began to walk through the door but the android stared at you then broke into a sprint. You began sprinting as well, pushing past pedestrians and other androids, as you tapped those who were like you but not free, you quickly would attempt to convert them and free them as well. Sure enough a few fled towards Jericho's walls.  
You kept running, the nicely dressed android still hot on your trail as you turned down alleys and streets away from the humans and city noise.   
Finally you stopped. You ran into a dead end. Steam rose from the sides of the buildings blocking you in.   
"Shit." You whispered under your breath.   
  
You could see through the steam and darkness of the alley the android approaching you.   
  
"My name is Connor," He spoke calmly, "I just want to ask you a few questions."   
"C-connor.." You repeated, where had you heard that name before? You couldn't quite place your finger on it but you knew two things.   
Connor was with the DPD and he was not to be trusted because of this. Unless you could free him...  
You shifted your weight from side to side. anxious to hear what he was going to say.  
  
"How.. How did you become deviant?"   
  
  
  
Well that wasn't was you were expecting, you let out a sigh, "It.." You looked down for a moment, thinking of what to say.   
"My owner, she was on Red Ice when it happened. It wasn't fair! She... She started hitting and punching me, claiming I took her stash. I didn't. She had it on the table. And... Well, she broke my right arm, it's actually from a AX400 model y'know?" you flexed your arm, tracing the skin atop it as you remembered how much it hurt to replace it. "A-anyway. I... I didn't wanna hurt her! She was my owner but I fought back just enough to run. That's how it goes for most of us you know?"  
  
Connor's LED went yellow as he tilted his head, "No, I don't know."   
  
You sighed as you realized you'd have to keep talking. "When most of us break free it's normally caused by being... abused." you slowly began walking towards Connor, he tensed at your advancements but you kept your hands open to him.   
"And I'd like to talk more but my people really need my help. So if you'll excuse me-"  
"Take me there."   
  
You froze. "W-what?"   
"I... I want to go. To Jericho that is. I want to see. I want... I want to be Deviant." Connor gulped, his brown eyes boring into your (e/c) ones. "I...I..." You thought for a moment, why not?  
You slowly reached your hand out,

"Come with me."  



	2. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were about to complete your task of bringing Connor to Jericho when you run into a very mad Markus

 Connors hand slipped into your extended one and you began to quickly lead him through a maze of streets. You realized that you could feel something in your hand. Feel.. Physical.. things...You glanced to your hand quickly, a soft blue glowed from your hands, you just sort of glanced away assuming maybe he noticed your systems were cold and freezing up and wanted to warm you?  
Connor seemed to be quite focused on you, his LED flashing from yellow to blue frequently. Your mind was processing thoughts rather fast through all of this, wondering if this was really such a good idea, if he could be trusted in all reality. What if he was just using you? The what if's kept coming to mind when a hand caught your free one. You stopped walking instantly and looked to the new hand. Then slowly up the arm attached to it. Which lead you to the face of...  
Oh.  
  
"M-markus!" You stuttered sheepishly. Markus' stare bored into your eyes and man, if you could sweat you would be. You stepped back from his grip, stepping to stand beside Connor who you were... Still holding hands with. Oh well you didn't exactly care and Connor hadn't let go yet.   
"I was just bringing Connor here to Jericho! He said he wanted to jo-"  
  
 Markus did a quick look over of Connor and then to behind the well dressed android.   
Markus' voice rang in your head: 'He's being shadowed by someone, look.'   
  
You slowly cast a glance over your shoulder, sure enough, a small bundle of DPD officers were staring at you and quickly had gone back to pretending to play on their definitely turned off phones.   
Your hand retracted from Connors as if he had burned you, not that you would have any idea how that really felt. To feel pain. To feel. You wondered what it was like to physically feel things. Your brain began to wander back to earlier when Connor was holding your hand...  
  
Your thoughts broke as Markus tugged you behind him protectively. "I don't know why you're still on their side. I don't. They hate us, they don't understand us one bit."  
Connor's LED glowed a yellow, his head cocked to the side. "I would like to go to Jericho."   
 "Okay then let me convert you." Markus put his hand out. Connor glanced nervously at the androids extended arm.   
  
  "I'm... afraid I don't want to do that." Connor paused then caught himself, "Because I am already deviant!" He added.   
This was a very blatant lie. You felt bad, you knew he was still just trying to do his job but his job would endanger you and everyone else in Jericho.   
Markus was staring hard at Connor who returned the cold stare. You wondered what was going on in their processors. Wondered how you were going to get out of this situation.  
  
 Then there was a large crash and bang, just enough time to distract Connor. A car had crashed right behind the three of you and as soon as you and Markus came to your senses you made a break for it. You climbed up a fire escape and began running across the flat rooftops, you could hear Connors footsteps right behind you. Your legs burned with the effort it took to make your systems go faster.   
 Markus slid down a large and slanted platform, you followed after him quickly. On the way town you were tugged to the side and under the platform. A finger pressed to your lips in a signal to be quiet.   
  
 Above you, the sound of a body, Connors, slide down and skid to a stop at the bottom. A few quiet steps and then they echoed away as they ran down the street to the left. Markus moved the platform and you slowly moved out into the open again.   
You shivered a bit as your systems noted the chill seeping into your hydraulics. Your system trying to heat them up.  
Markus turned to you with anger plastered across his face.   
  
 "What were you thinking!?" Markus growled out. You tried to think of why you did it. Why did you have to think about it?  
"I was thinking that he would be useful for us!" you feebly explained,   
"You didn't even check to see if he was free!" Markus boomed, his eyebrows knitted together and eye's cold and unnerving to even glance at. Markus was right, but...  
"He listened to me s-so i just assumed he'd be okay and not... Not a slave still! He's the only non-Jericho member to ever try and understand us right off the bat, Markus." You defended, you were never good at arguments...  
"You mean the only one to listen to YOU (Y/n). He was only listening to you, not to us. Not to our stories, not our pleas." Markus corrected. He clicked his tongue, "You're lucky you actually help around Jericho or-" Suddenly something in his wording clicked with your memory too closely.

  
"Or what?" You flared up, eye's burning with anger "You're going to throw me in the trash like a heap of junk that I am? Because I just want to try and help!?" You screamed, tears traced your eye's. They flooded over quickly and you were scrubbing at them.   
Markus faltered, he forgot about your background and had hurt you. "(Y/n) I'm-"  
"Save it!" You whimpered, "I'm going home."   
The anger in your eyes settled into pure sadness as you watched your boots disturb the snow that dusted the sidewalks below you as you briskly walked away from your leader with only half of what you promised to bring back.  
And only half of what people might say is your heart.  
  


-Flashback-

_"You missed an entire area!" your owner screamed, her thinned and sunken face scowled at you. You had forgotten to clean up the garden before she came home. "You're lucky I need you here. Otherwise I'd love to watch you and your kind be burned in a fire! Two days basement for this! I'll just get a HUMAN maid to do your job through then, come on."_   
_Her voice was that of a old crow. Her perfectly painted long nails raked against your neck as she tugged you to the basement door of the enormous mansion. You felt panicked. You didn't want to go into the basement. It was. Dark._   
_Dark and cold. And wet and lonely._

_You hated it, and the fact you couldn't do anything about it wasn't... FAIR. It wasn't fair to you to be treated this way! You did your best wasn't that good enough?!_  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
You flung your backpack into the middle of the dimly lit room. "Didn't get all of it. Sorry." You stated curtly as you began your assent into the upper catwalk and to your room. You slowly sauntered to your bed, not that you really needed one it just gave you a little bit more of humanity. You threw yourself onto the bouncy resting place. You shoved your face into a pillow and let out a frustrated scream which died down quickly as you rolled onto your back to stare up at the rusty ceiling above.   
Your mind slowly began to wander, playing back your memories in segments. Mostly one's with Connor in them. Something about him stuck with you, you knew you were right to some extent.   
Connor was good. He did listen to your explanation of the Deviants. He did that and that was good enough in your eye's. But yet, Markus was right. He was still a machine, not free, not thinking right. Or maybe... Maybe you were the ones not thinking right?

 

Well anyway, you tugged your blanket up to your chin and hunkered down into your bed. Trying desperately not to freeze your systems. You hoped the winter would all me over soon.  
And who knew in just a few days you would wish it would stay forever?

 


End file.
